bigg_boss_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Diksha Panth
|hometown = Uttarakhand, India |occupation = Actress |knownfor = Acting in Telugu films |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Telugu 1 |Year = 2017 |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |NominationsReceived = 12 |TimesNominated = 3 (Weeks 4, 7, & 9) |NominationsToSave = 0 |TimesSaved = 0 |CaptaincyWins = 1 (Week 8) |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = 6th |Days = 48 |DayEntered2 = 15 |DayExit2 = 63 |SeriesFullName2 = Bigg Boss Hindi 11 |Year2 = 2017 |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |NominationsReceived2 = 12 |TimesNominated2 = 1 (Week 6) |NominationsToSave2 = 0 |TimesSaved2 = 0 |CaptaincyWins2 = 0 |Currently2 = Evicted |Place2 = 21st |Days2 = 16 |DayEntered2 = 26 |DayExit2 = 42 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = @ideekshapanth |InstagramUserName = dikshapanth }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Telugu 1. Later she participated in Bigg Boss Hindi 11 in 2017. Biography Panth was born on 21 December 1993, in Hyderabad, Andhra Pradesh, India. She was born on 1993 in a middle class family in Mumbai, India. Her parents, Father and mother details is not known. She completed her scholing and higher studies in the same city. Brought up in simply living standard in busy city of india, Mumbai. Career After completing her college in Mumbai, She decided to took Modeling as a career and made it very seriously. With some link in modeling industry, She finally grabbed an oppurtunity to feature in south indian movie. She signed to feature in small roles in telugu, played as Basanthi, Papa Rao’s girlfriend in her first film Racha. Later appeared in Oka Laila Kosam and Noothi Lo Kappalu movies in 2014. She featured in Harmone as debut lead role. She got her first break in the South Indian movie Gopala Gopala. The movie which starring Venkatesh, Powerstar pawan Kalyan in lead roles. The movie directed by Kishore Kumar Pardasani, which released in 2015. In 2017, she participated in Bigg Boss Telugu 1 as a wild card contestant. She survived for 9 weeks until getting evicted (day 63). Few months later, she participated in Bigg Boss Hindi 11 and survived for 2 weeks until getting evicted in week 6. She was known for her fights with Rupa Khurana and Arshi Khan. Post her eviction she said "I am shocked with my eviction as I thought I was strong and was playing my game. I blame Arshi, Hina, Ankita, Arjun and Vikas for my eviction as they ruined my self respect to play the game. I see Shilpa as the winner as I think she is the only one who is playing real". Player's History - Bigg Boss Telugu 1 Task History Nominations History } |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 7 | Aadarsh Balakrishna Navdeep Pallapolu | Navdeep Pallapolu Prince Cecil | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 8 | Archana Shastry Prince Cecil | – | |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 9 | Archana Shastry Hari Teja | Archana Shastry Hari Teja Navdeep Pallapolu | |- | |} Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 11 Nominations History Post Big Brother Trivia She participated in Dance Ki Takkar 7 in 2018. References Category:1987 births Category:Bigg Boss Contestants Category:Wild Card Contestants Category:Evicted Contestants Category:Bigg Boss Telugu Category:Bigg Boss Telugu 1 Contestants Category:6th Place Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 11 Contestants Category:21st Place Category:Actresses Category:Film Stars